Special Healing
by TaintedTamer
Summary: Ironhide gets hurt while testing out one of the new weapons, but Ratchet has just the plan to make him feel better. IronhidexRatchet in human form.
1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like a great idea at the time. Testing the new bazooka on one of the even newer targets...  
Now that he was limping down the hall, holding his arm as agonizing jolts of pain ripped through it, he was rethinking that idea. Ironhide grimaced, gritting his teeth as he tried to bite down the pain. He was sure he had dislocated his shoulder.

"Dam'...fraggin'..." he muttered as he tested moving his right arm. The pain he received from the movement made him curse under his breath.

A rap came on the door to the medical center. Ratchet was just finishing up some paperwork for his last patient and sighed exasperatedly. It seemed that everyone was getting hurt today.  
"Come in!" he called loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

Ironhide stubbornly went down the hall, heading towards his room. He wondered for a moment if any of the others had seen his accident...but he doubted it. He also thought of seeing Ratchet, but he didn't want to bother him - especially since it had been his own fault his arm had been dislocated. The last thing he wanted was to receive a wrench upside the head. He heard someone come out of a door behind him and turned. Ironhide narrowed his eyes, "Dam'."

b /b 

Ratchet sighed as he sent out yet another patient.  
"This is going to be a lot of damned paper work," he thought disgruntledly, making his way back to his chair.

There was an abrupt knock on the medbay doors, along with the sound of muffled arguing as well.

Ratchet groaned...another damned patient and he had just sat down.  
He did not rise from his chair but called out to whoever was at the door,

"Come in, and stop arguing so loudly out there!"

The door opened and Ironhide was gruffly pushed through. He winced, grabbing his right arm and glaring at Prowl.  
"Watch it!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes. Prowl walked in silently, his gaze narrowed slightly.  
"Ratchet, I believe Ironhide is in need of assistance." he said, crossing his arms.  
Ironhide growled slightly, mumbling something under his breath about minding your own business. What were the chances that Prowl had stepped out and caught him trying to sneak off to his room?

Ratchet replied in his business like tone, not letting his exhaustion be evident, "Thank you for bringing him. You can leave now Prowl."

Prowl nodded, glancing at Ironhide.  
"Once you're cleared of the medbay come to my office." he said sternly before leaving.   
Ironhide glared after him, grimacing again as pain jolted through his arm. The doors closed and he turned to Ratchet,  
"Doc, I really don' need looked at. I'm fine." he said in his usual drawl.

Ratchet's brow furrowed, "Stop being so stubborn and go sit down on the bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Ironhide gave a sigh, walking over to one of the many beds in the medbay. He used his left arm to help himself sit comfortably on the bed, cringing as he bumped his arm again.

Ratchet watched bemusedly as the other man struggled to comfort himself on the bed.  
Smirking he said,

"You know you're just making my work harder by hurting yourself all of the time like this."

Ironhide looked at the medic with a faint smirk, "It's not like I mean ta' hurt m'self." he defended.

For the first time today Ratchet grinned.  
"Well then, we'll just have to give you my special 'healing' system, won't we?" a smirk evident in his voice.

Ironhide smiled, raising a brow at Ratchet. "Special healin'? So your not gonna' punch m' for messin' up m' arm?" he asked.

"If by ' punch' you mean something else," Ratchet's grin widened and began making his way slowly towards the injured man.

Ironhide paused, but his smile only grew. "Ya either had a really good day or yer just horny Ratch'." he said with a chuckle.

Ratchet laughed, "Well it definitely is not the former so I'm going to go with choice number two."  
Swiftly he closed the empty space between himself and the other man bringing his face within centimeters of Ironhide's. The tips of their noses were touching as Ratchet glared down at Ironhide.  
Teasingly, he pecked Ironhide on the lips.  
His breath came out a breathy whisper, "And what about you, my little weapon specialist?"

Ironhide leaned towards Ratchet, chuckling again, "Well, I do believe yer' getting m' excited Ratch'..." he winced slightly, then gave a sheepish smile, "...befer' we do anythn', can I bother ya in takin' a look at m' arm."

Ratchet grinned, "I'm half tempted to fuck you while your arm is still that just so I could hear your sexy pain filled groans. But since I'm feeling a little nice I'll fix it."  
Straightening himself up, Ratchet recovered his serious mood and went to work on Ironhide's arm. All it needed was to be popped back into place.

Ironhide's reply was cut off as Ratchet touched his arm. He clenched his teeth together, determined not to make a sound.

The movement was swift and quick. The arm popped back into place with a dull "POP" noise. Ratchet grimaced as he watched it go back into place. It wasn't a serious injury but it still had to hurt, nonetheless.

A shudder racked Ironhide as he bit his lip, holding back the shout of pain. Damn, he hated that popping sound, it just made it worse.  
"Frag...that felt 'bout as good as dislocatin' it in th' first place..." he muttered.

"Well then I'll just have to take your mind off that pain," Ratchet wasted no time in getting straight to his point.  
He leaned in for another kiss, making his way down to the tender shoulder, massaging it gently with his lips.

Ironhide gave another shudder, but it was strangely mixed with pain and pleasure as Ratchet kissed his newly relocated arm.

Ironhide's shudders only fueled Ratchet to continue with even more fervency. His need found his way into the space on the bed in between Ironhide's legs, gently laying Ironhide onto his back so as not to hurt his arm.

Ironhide didn't resist, feeling slightly strange that Ratchet had the control, but he didn't care as he was laid onto the bed.

Ratchet nibbled at the other mans neck, kissing it, leaving his mark.  
"Since you're injured looks like I'll be doing all the work this time," Ratchet smirked.

Ironhide chuckled, "Looks like, but I don' think I mind." he said, his voice lowering slightly.

Ratchet grinned into the kiss he was delivering the other man, deepening it by using his tongue to part Ironhide's mouth, waiting for entrance.

Ironhide opened his mouth, fully kissing the slightly smaller man on top of him while a smile spread across his lips.

Ratchet began to grind his hips into the man below him. He felt an erection rising quickly below him. He continued working his hips while allowing his hands to travel up Ironhide's shirt.

Ironhide moaned deeply into the kiss as Ratchet's hips grinded against his own, the fabric of his jeans holding back his growing erection. He moved his hands to Ratchet's arms, holding them before letting his fingers travel onto his shoulders. He grimaced, his right arm still hurting, but he tried to ignore it.

Ratchet took notice to the slight grimace that came from the man below him.   
He ceased his movements and looked down at Ironhide, worry seeping in, "Ironhide, are you sure this is okay? I don't want to push it if you think it's going to hurt more."

Ironhide gave Ratchet a nod, "I'm fine, no worre's. I've been hurt werse' thn' this 'for." he said.

Ratchet's grin returned. Without a word spoken he went back to what he was previously doing. He skipped trying to take Ironhide's shirt off for fear of hurting him even worse. Instead, he moved down to the lower region. With a teasing grin up at Ironhide he began slowly unbuckling and pulling down the other man's pants, bringing his underclothes with them.

Ironhide tensed as Ratchet unbuckled his belt and gasped as cold air touched his hard cock. He shifted slightly underneath the medic, but did nothing to try and take over the current situation.

Ratchet grinned at the freshly revealed erection. He felt his own pulsing against the weight of his pants. He crouched down onto his knees so that he was face level with Ironhide's throbbing erection. Teasingly, he began kissing and nipping his way up the larger man's legs, slowly making his way towards the prize.

Ironhide shuddered, a moan escaping him as Ratchet teased.  
"…Ratch..." he gasped, tensing as the medic made his way up his leg.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile when he heard his name being released alongside a moan from his lover's mouth. Finally, he had reached the erection that looked as if it were going to burst at any moment. He grinned, teasing the tip slightly with his tongue, licking up the droplets of precum that leaked from the top.

Ironhide's hips came up from the bed, another moan pushing past his lips. "Ratchet...please..." he gasped, gritting his teeth.

Ratchet grinned up at Ironhide, suddenly pulling himself away from the erection and stripping himself of his unwanted garments.  
"I'm going to ride you," he stated bluntly, positioning himself above the other man.

Ironhide shifted slightly, feeling himself tense. They hadn't done this before...but he wasn't about to stop now.

Ratchet mentally grinned down at the fidgety man beneath him. He sort of liked being in control for once, even though, technically, he was still the "receiver". Slowly, he slid down onto the erect cock beneath him. The excessive precum leaking from Ironhide's erection made it easier for it to go inside. Ratchet bit his lip lightly to keep from crying out when his ass tightened around the familiar cock.

Ironhide gasped, unable to stop himself from bringing his hips up again as Ratchet came down onto him.

A moan escaped Ratchets lips as Ironhide bucked into him even further, hitting the prostate right on. He shuddered as he began to slowly rock his hips, sliding Ironhide's pulsing cock in and out of him causing the walls of his ass to squeeze around it each time it re-entered him.  
Ratchet couldn't keep himself from calling out, "Hah! Nnn...!"

"Ah! Oh...Primus Ratchet...!" Ironhide moaned, rocking his hips upward as he gripped at the bed beneath him.

Ratchet began to rock his hips in time with Ironhide's even quicker. With each thrust, Ironhide seemed to go deeper causing sporadic moans to escape from Ratchet's tense lips.

Ironhide kept the rocking movement continuing - keeping in stride with Ratchet's own movements. He gasped and moaned, feeling the tenseness and heat within Ratchet as the medic continued and Ironhide was already feeling like he was going to tip over the edge into an orgasm.

Ratchet gripped Ironhide's sturdy legs behind to for balance and he quickened the pace even more. The heat between the two of them became almost unbearable. He felt himself about to release at any moment. With one hand he gripped his own erection and began to pump furiously, feeling the veins in his throbbing cock working overtime.

"Ah...ah..." Ironhide gasped, his body feeling like it was on fire as he felt himself ready to cum. His thoughts were blurred and the only thing keeping him on his thin line of reality was the tight grip he had on the bed and the grip Ratchet had on his legs.

"Hah...ah...Ironhide!" Ratchet moaned as he released himself, spilling his seed onto the other man's muscular chest.  
He did not stop his hip thrusting once he had released. Leaning down, he licked up the spilt cum seductively looking up at his lover.

Ironhide came, giving a faint mewl as he filled Ratchet's inner cavity. He felt his strength leave him as he gave a shudder, a blush across his face as Ratchet began licking his chest.

Ratchet moaned in pleasure as he felt the warm seed fill him. He grinned and leaned up to give Ironhide a salty kiss.  
"I think you're better when you're injured!" Ratchet joked with a chuckle.

Ironhide narrowed his eyes a little, smiling faintly.  
"Ya sayin' that I should get hurt more?" he asked enjoying the kiss.

"Not terribly, of course. But if it means for you to come see me more often, then yes...that is exactly what i mean," Ratchet smirked between the kisses he was planting on the other mans chin and neckline.

"Right...I'll go test out one of those new weapons tomorrow and see what happens." he said.

He gave a soft moan as Ratchet kissed his neck, closing his eyes and ignoring the faint pain that still came from his right arm. Damn, Ratchet always looked so amazing right after - the clattering of something metal falling to the ground along with several other objects caused him to open his eyes right before hearing,  
"BY PRIMUS! Whoa, didn't need to see that!"  
Ironhide quickly looked towards the door to see Wheeljack had stumbled back, covering his face and leaning against the frame of the door. The tray he had been carrying had dropped to the ground, the tools on it scattered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right...I'll go test out one of those new weapons tomorrow and see what happens." he said.

He gave a soft moan as Ratchet kissed his neck, closing his eyes and ignoring the faint pain that still came from his right arm. Damn, Ratchet always looked so amazing right after - the clattering of something metal falling to the ground along with several other objects caused him to open his eyes right before hearing,  
"BY PRIMUS! Whoa, didn't need to see that!"  
Ironhide quickly looked towards the door to see Wheeljack had stumbled back, covering his face and leaning against the frame of the door. The tray he had been carrying had dropped to the ground, the tools on it scattered.

Ratchet quickly sat up and turned to see the intruder. He could do nothing but gap. His mind went blank. Words and all else seemed to escape him at the moment. He looked back at Ironhide desperately, looking for help or some sort of excuse.

Wheeljack cautiously peeked through his fingers, his face red. Ironhide just sat up, smiling.  
"How ya doin' 'Jack? Like the view?" he asked smugly.  
Wheeljack somehow turned redder, rivaling the red shirt he was wearing underneath his white jacket.   
"Umm...well...geez, I didn't mean to..." he was stumbling over his words and he finally looked down."View...um...yeah...it's not...bad..." he said quickly.

Ratchet's mood loosened when he saw how calm Ironhide was being.  
"So you like the view, huh? Maybe you should join us next time. What do you think 'Hide?" Ratchet said with a smirk, his confidence newly returned.

Wheeljack's eyes widened a little as Ironhide chuckled. He put his hands up,   
"Um, it's alright - really! I'm totally fine!"  
Ironhide looked over at the mechanic,  
"Yer blushin' like mad, ya know that 'Jack?" he kissed Ratchet as he sat up a little more.  
"I think that's a pretty good idea Ratch'."  
Wheeljack stumbled slightly, looking at the ground as he tried to look anywhere but the two hot men on the medical bed.

Ratchet grinned, looking over his shoulder seductively at the flustered man.   
"What's wrong 'Jack? Are we not good enough?" he pursed his lips in a pout, slinging his arms around Ironhide's neck.

"You are! Wait - I mean...! Primus..." Wheeljack muttered, covering his face again as he tried to recollect what little of his mind hadn't been blurred by the sight of Ratchet and Ironhide. Ironhide only watched, his smile growing a little as Wheeljack bent down to pick up his dropped tray.

Ratchet removed Ironhide from inside of him, standing up and walking slowly over towards the other man, standing awkwardly at the door, making sure to swing his hips slightly.  
Seductively, he began tracing the other man's jaw line.  
He stood on his tiptoes and breathily whispered,

"Why not join now?"

Ironhide watched with a smirk, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Wheeljack dropped the tray he had just picked up...again.  
"Join now?! But...I...Ratch I..." his words weren't coming out at all and the soft touch on his jaw line wasn't helping.

Ratchet grinned, silencing him with his lips, pulling him down towards him to deepen the kiss. He parted shortly after and tugged lightly at Wheeljack's shirt until he began following him to the bed. Ratchet winked at Ironhide, his grin still in place.

Wheeljack pulled back slightly as Ratchet kiss him, but he couldn't resist softly returning the pressure onto the medic's lips. He nervously allowed Ratchet to pull him towards the bed, where Ironhide was waiting with a smile.

Ratchet released Wheeljack and crawled onto the bed on top of Ironhide and pulled him into a deep kiss, making sure to allow his ass to stay in the air teasingly so that Wheeljack had a good view. He knew this would only make him more flustered than he already was.

Ironhide laid back as Ratchet crawled on top of him, pressing his tongue against the medic's lips, asking for entrance. Wheeljack's face was still red, as he felt horribly turned on and nervous as pit.

Ratchet allowed the man entrance into his mouth. He bit Ironhide's tongue gently, with a grin. After a few moments he ended the kiss, a spit dribble connecting the two of them still. It broke when he turned his head slightly to look at the other man behind him.  
"Are you ready to join yet?" a smirk was evident in his voice.

Wheeljack looked up rather quickly as Ratchet spoke, "I really, you guys can...um...go on, I -"  
Ironhide smiled, licking at some of the spit that had accumulated on his bottom lip.  
"Ratch, I say we bring 'Jack on over and giv' 'im some fun." he said.

Ratchet laughed, "That's a brilliant idea."  
He rose from the bed and closed the small gap between himself and Wheeljack. Without a word, he shoved him roughly back onto the bed beside Ironhide whom was currently occupying it.

Wheeljack gave a faint shout as he fell back onto the bed, barely steadying himself.  
"Ratchet! That was - mff!" Wheeljack's protest was silenced as Ironhide leaned in and kissed the mechanic.

Ratchet grinned and took this time to occupy the lower half of Wheeljack's obviously excited body. He expertly removed the unwanted garments, tossing them nonchalantly aside. A pulsing member greeted him, causing his grin to widen with excitement.

Wheeljack gasped as he felt his pants removed and the cold air touch his hardening cock, but it was swallowed as Ironhide deepened the kiss. The larger man was making sure Wheeljack didn't resist, though Jack now had little intention of stopping what was happening.

Ratchet could feel his own cock re-hardening at the sight of the two men on the bed making out and their erections steadily growing. Not wanting to be left out on the fun, Ratchet leaned forward. He licked his lips before making contact with Wheeljack's erection. His hand took occupation of Ironhide's erection while his mouth teased at Wheeljack's.

"Ah!" Wheeljack gasped, moaning as he felt the wetness of Ratchet's mouth on his erection. Ironhide's reaction was similar, a shudder rippling through him as his own erection was held by the medic. Wheeljack leaned forward a little, locking lips with Ironhide again.

After a while Ratchet gave up on trying to multitask. He crawled onto the bed in between the small space separating the other two men on the bed.  
Supporting himself on his knees he raised himself and began stroking himself while panting,

"I want you...hah...ahh...I want you guys...inside of me...ahh hahh...nnn."  
He stroked himself quicker, using his other hand to massage the swollen ball sac that hung beneath him.

Ironhide broke the kiss with Wheeljack and moved behind Ratchet while Wheeljack was already under the medic. Ironhide kissed down Ratchet's back, rubbing his hips with his hands.

A moan unexpectedly escaped Ratchet's lips as a pleasing shiver rolled up his spine from Ironhide's work-worn hands on his body. His own hand worked furiously, pumping at his erection. He bent over and gave Wheeljack a lust-filled kiss asking for entrance with his tongue.

Wheeljack opened his mouth willingly, his nervousness edging away as Ratchet and Ironhide moved around him. Ironhide smiled at the moan he got from Ratchet, gently pushing down on the medics back to lower him onto Jack.

Ratchet willingly obeyed Ironhide's commands. He groaned with pleasure into the kiss he shared with Wheeljack as he felt their groins mesh against each other. The feeling was too good to resist. He swiveled his hips teasingly against the man's beneath him. This only caused his own erection to grow profusely feeling as if he were going to cum at any moment. But he resisted the urge to release, for they had only just begun.

Wheeljack moaned into the kiss, his tongue exploring the others mouth while his erection grew from the close contact. Ironhide put himself over Ratchet, keeping his weight off the two as he lowered himself and kissed Ratchet's neck. He chuckled into the medic's ear,  
"Yer sure ya want both...of us in ya?" he asked huskily, his hands traveling down Ratchet's sides.

Ratchet led Wheeljack to move into a sitting position slowly so as not to knock Ironhide in the face. He then reluctantly parted his kiss and turned his back to the man. He gently lowered himself onto Wheeljack's profuse erection. With a grin directed at Ironhide, he spread his legs even wider signaling for Ironhide to enter him also.

Wheeljack gasped, his legs shaking as Ratchet came down around him. Ironhide positioned himself, testing a little before pushing in along with Wheeljack's own cock, causing both men to shudder from the tightening space. Wheeljack gave a slight mewl, his eyes closing.

Ratchet groaned with pain that sent an odd sensation through his lower body as Ironhide entered him along with Wheeljack. He felt his ass muscles clamp around the two hardened organs inside of him. The pain slowly faded and in turn it became quite pleasurable in a masochist kind of way.  
"Ah...you guys feel so good...haah..." Ratchet moaned, wrapping his arms around Ironhide's neck who was positioned in front of him.

Ironhide began to rock back and forth, thrusting himself into the tight area of Ratchet's ass and pushing Wheeljack in as well. He leaned down, roughly locking lips with Ratchet as Wheeljack gripped the medic's hips to try and keep up with the pace.

Ratchet let out a strangled moan as the two men began to thrust in and out of him. He knew it would probably bleed but the pleasure was masking the pain as of right now. Ratchet pulled Ironhide's head down, eagerly accepting and returning the lustful kiss. Wheeljack's strong hands on his hips caused his erection to throb painfully, asking for attention.

Ironhide felt the erection against his stomach and let his hand trail down, grabbing onto one of Wheeljack's before he led the mechanic's fingers to the medic's need. Wheeljack didn't hesitate before grabbing onto Ratchet's erection and thrusting his hand up and down it as he and Ironhide continued to thrust into the warm crevice of Ratchet's ass. Ironhide deepened his kiss with Ratchet, his hands trailing down his lover's face and shoulders.

Moaning with pleasure is all Ratchet seemed able to do. His limbs had gone limp from the sensations coming from all parts of his body. His ass had become accustomed to the two men inside of him. Liquid trickled out of his ass but he couldn't tell if it was blood or precum, either way he didn't care. The warm hand on his throbbing member was pleasing to say the least. He couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards into the welcoming hand.

The man on top smiled as he swallowed the moan from Ratchet and began to speed up his pace, pressing the medic down onto Wheeljack. Wheeljack gasped, pumping Ratchet's erection with a little more force as his other hand remained on Ratchet's hip.

"'Jack ah! Yea...just like that...haah...ahh..." Ratchet moaned loudly as he felt Wheeljack's hand speed up.  
Ratchet grabbed Ironhide's ass forcefully, encouraging to speed up as much as he could in the tight space. He could feel the two men swelling inside of him. His own ball sac began to tighten as he felt ready to cum.

Ironhide allowed the encouragement and sped up, thrusting with his new pace into the tight area. Wheeljack continued his hand movements on Ratchet's erection while he kissed the medic's back and neck, giving a moan as Ironhide's thrust sent him deeper into Ratchet's ass.

The friction of Wheeljack's hand on his erection mixed with Ironhide thrusting inside him became to much to bear.  
"'Jack I'm cuming! Hah..." Ratchet warned a little late as the warm seed flowed out of his erection, spilling over Ironhide's chest and Wheeljack's hand.

Ironhide couldn't hold back any longer and cummed as well, with Wheeljack following only seconds after as they both filled the cavity within Ratchet. Ironhide let himself lower onto Ratchet, sweating profusely as he licked cum off of the medic's chest. Wheeljack lay weakly beneath them, his hand leaving Ratchet's erection and falling to his side.

"Aha 'Hide that tickles-" Ratchet began but he quickly cut his sentence short when he spotted someone standing just inside the doorway.  
The man was staring wide-eyed, his face flushed. Ratchet nearly laughed aloud when he saw that the man had been jacking off while watching the threesome.  
"Perceptor you're looking excited over there," Ratchet called over to him.

Ironhide looked up, rather surprised to see Perceptor in the doorway. Wheeljack glanced over as well, his blush returning as he realized what he had just done and that he was still underneath Ratchet and Ironhide.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh, "So who's ready for a foursome?"


End file.
